


Day 134

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [134]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 134

Anders moped on the deck of a skiff, rain and ocean spray had long since soaked through his robes and chilled him to the bone. He dared not use magic to heat him lest he set the boat on fire or worse, give away their position. 

The noble families of Thedas were vast networks of inheritance. Many matters of inheritance had had to be sorted out in the wake of the Qunari attack. It was only recently that Seneschal Bran had declared a few Kirkwall lines had been completely eradicated. The city had claimed their wealth and announced its intention to use it to help fund reconstruction and to purchase some rare goods not produced locally. That was where Estefan came in. 

Estefan was a wealthy merchant from Antiva but in recent years had grown frustrated by a few of the monopolies the merchant princes held over the more lucrative industries. He could have accepted their power as absolute but instead, he had smuggled a cartload of goods out of Antiva without paying the merchant princes their due. Normally Anders would not have cared a fig for Antivan politics, but the contents of that merchant’s ship were worth a fortune, almost as much as his head. Together they would be enough to hire one of the famous Antican Crows to remove the issue that was Meredith forever.

This was exactly the sort of thing Hawke would be perfect for. The man was unstoppable on the battlefield and seemingly untouchable politically. But it was his ties to the guards, specifically Aveline, and the nobility that meant Anders could not let Hawke take part in these missions for the underground. He would agree certainly, Hawke was a very vocal supporter of mage freedom, a fact that must grate on Meredith’s nerves to no end. If all else failed, Anders was thankful that at least one mage had been able to attain such heights, it was an interesting precedent if nothing else.

When Estefan’s ship came into view, Anders and the other mages on the ship prepared their attack. Naturally the merchant had taken precautions against pirate attack. He might even have some sort of defence against mages, but even if his ship were entirely crewed by templars, they would not have stood a chance against five mages working together.

The first attack was a lightning stroke that disabled the main mast. The next coated the deck in grease so that none of the sailors could keep their footing as the ship knocked about in the waves, a few were tossed overboard right then and there. An unnaturally forceful gust of wind took care of the rest before the mages boarded.

Anders remained with the skiff, he was too public to take the ship into dock himself. Estefan would likely be holed up in his cabin with nowhere to run until the ship could be gifted to the Crow who waited at Kirkwall’s docs. If he was as good as he said he was, which Anders had his doubts about, Meredith would not survive the week.


End file.
